


All or Nothing

by virgilisaknightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Roman is a flirt, Roommates, Virgil is not, asexual roman, pansexual virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgilisaknightmare/pseuds/virgilisaknightmare
Summary: Roman is looking for a new apartment to live in after his current lease ends. Virgil is looking for a new roommate after his current one moves out. Roman is also a asexual who is a huge flirt, Virgil is a pansexual who is really awkward and can't even get a cup of coffee let alone a date. Wacky adventures ensue. (credit to discontentramblings on tumblr)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	All or Nothing

Roman walked into the coffee shop feeling more dejected than he had in a while he had just meet up with someone who was looking for a roommate. The lease on his place was ending soon and he needed to find a new place to live fast. This meeting was the third in as many days and so far no luck. He made his way up to the counter where he saw his favorite barista, a freckly, curly headed Patton, who also happened to be his best friend. Once he got up to the counter and greeted Patton he ordered his usual small caramel latte with whipped cream. “So did you find a place yet?” Patton asked.  
“No, I just met up with another person looking for a roommate but I don’t think it’s gonna work out,” Roman told the barista.  
“Well someone was in here earlier today and was hanging a flyer up on the notice board, I think it might be a roommate wanted thing if you wanted to go see,” Patton informed him pointing towards the board hanging up opposite the counter.  
Roman paid and made his way over to the board while he waited for his drink. Pinned to the board was a piece of paper with the words roommate wanted in large purple font at the top along with a description of the place, an email address and the name Virgil. The ends of the paper had been cut into slips of paper with the contact information on it so Roman pulled one off and put the paper into his pocket before turning around to collect his coffee. With his coffee in hand Roman made his way out of the coffee shop and towards his current apartment. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Virgil started his day the same way he had been starting his last week, endlessly combing through different roommate finding websites because his current roommate had moved in with his boyfriend and Virgil needed someone else to help pay the bills now. After scrolling through the website for a while he figured he might have to take a different approach, maybe he should try having the roommates come to him instead of him trying to find them? So Virgil pulled up a blank word document added a bright purple header and a description of his apartment and finally his name at the end. He printed out several copies and cut the end of the flyer into strips so people could grab a little slip that had his name and email address. He grabbed the flyers and his backpack and left his apartment. He was trying to come up with places to hang the flyers because he was still cautious of the type of roommate he wanted. As he walked down the sidewalk he came across a coffee shop and figured that would be a good place to start. He entered the coffee shop and walked up to the counter a barista came out from a doorway and came up to the counter to greet him and holy crap was he attractive. He was as tall as Virgil with dark hair and glasses. “Salutations what can I get for you today?”  
“Um can I uh please get a-“ Virgil mumbled glancing up at the menu, “yeah can I please get um a small decaf latte?”  
“Any flavoring in the latte?”  
“I don’t think so?” Virgil responded.  
“Okay that will be $2.75.”  
Virgil handed over the money and snuck a peek at the name tag the barista was wearing, Logan. Just as Logan was handing the change back another barista came out of the back room pulling an apron over his head. “Hey Logan,” the other barista greeted before walking over to the espresso machine and grabbing the cup with Virgil’s order marked on it. Virgil went to walk away from the counter before he remembered the flyers that were currently located in his backpack. He turned back towards Logan before asking, “um do you guys have a community board or something like that?” Virgil felt his face heating up as Logan looked up at him from the register.  
“Yes we do it’s hanging on the wall over there,” Logan answered gesturing to the wall behind Virgil.  
“Do you mind if I hang something up there,” Virgil asked, “it’s totally cool if not I don’t want to bother you.”  
The other barista who was making his drink looked up at that. “No problem kiddo you just head right over there and hang it up, there should be some push pins left over if not I have some more back here.”  
“Cool, uh thanks.” Virgil turned away from the counter and walked over to the bulletin board that was hanging on the wall, he looked at a few of the other flyers hanging up before opening up his backpack and pulling out his own flyer and pining it to the board before walking back over to the counter to grab his drink. He left the coffee shop and headed towards the library figuring that would be another good place to hang another flyer.


End file.
